Joystick
Joystick was an upcoming television channel focusing primarily on the world of video games. The channel was owned by Lava Lamp Entertainment, along with channels such as Cartoon Everything, FMC, KawaiiTV and Harmony. The channel closed on May 18, 2018, as WeepinnWillow regained majority ownership of the company. History Planning for Joystick began on October 24, 2016, with a loop launching on the channel three days later. Lava Lamp hopes to have the channel up by 2017. On January 22, 2017, Lava Lamp revealed their plans to have Cartoon Everything and Amicable launch first. Joystick and sister channels KawaiiTV and FMC would be part of a second wave of channel launches, followed by the Lava Sports channels last. The first original series on the network was announced that day: Robloxian Ninja Warrior, a Robloxian adaptation of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sasuke_(TV_series) the Japanese game show named Ninja Warrior in the United States]. 3view carriage dispute On February 23, 2017, Lava Lamp Entertainment announced that they were pulling their channels off of the service due to "blackmail allegations" on 3view's part. The channels were gone for a month until Lava Lamp announced on March 23, 2017 that they had reached a new deal with 3view that would see Cartoon Everything, KawaiiTV and Joystick return to the service that weekend as well as the addition of Harmony. The channels officially returned on March 26, 2017, which also saw the addition of Talker and FMC. Closure Throughout late 2017 and early 2018, Lava Lamp Entertainment had been questioning closing Joystick, despite earlier attempts to justify its existence through repositioning it with a more general focus on games (thus pitting it indirectly against GTV). On April 9, 2018, rTV Networks gained operational control of Lava Lamp Entertainment's television channels, including Joystick, and acquired them outright on April 17. rTV Networks gave the channel a new logo on May 5, 2018, as part of a rebrand of most LLE properties, despite not having plans for the channel's future at the time. On May 18, 2018, WeepinnWillow regained 70% of LLE, and opted to close Joystick as part of her return to the company. Robloxian Ninja Warrior, a long-anticipated Joystick original, moved to generalist sister station Harmony. Programming Joystick's programming initially consisted of video game-related news shows and original series as well as repeats of the now-defunct G4's X-Play and Attack of the Show (plans for G4 repeats were scrapped in January 2017). On October 24, 2016, it was stated that Joystick's first original series would involve clans in some form; however, the first original series announced for the channel was instead Robloxian Ninja Warrior, a Roblox version of the game show of the same name that aired on G4 until its demise. The show is being co-produced by Buddbudd Studios. On January 23, 2017, Buddbudd Studios and Lava Lamp Entertainment negotiated a syndication agreement allowing for 101 Ways To Leave a Game Show and Hole in the Wall to be broadcast on the network. Joystick ordered 11 new episodes of Hole in the Wall later that same day. On January 24, 2017, the first of Joystick's studio programming, GameFreakz, was announced. Category:Networks Category:Defunct networks